Jaque Mate
by Sora Kazue
Summary: Ahora no sé si te odio. Jamás podré odiarte, o tal vez, tal vez si podré odiarte. ¿Será eso posible?¿Puedo odiar a quién amo? / One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso, blah, blah, blah~_

* * *

_**Jaque Mate**_

¿Que ha pasado con lo que antes había?¿Que ha pasado con el ligero afecto, con esas sádicas órdenes, con esa sonrisa que se veía en tu rostro cada vez que planeabas hacer algo que me disgustara? Todo se ha ido, rápido, simple, como si fuera arrastrado por el helado viento del invierno londinense en el cual te encontré.

Estabas ahí, me ofreciste tu alma, todo a cambio de que asesinara a esos bastardos que habían osado a humillarte, a golpearte, a profanar ese cuerpo tuyo, tan delicado aún ahora como el de un muñeco de cristal... Tu alma era lo único que yo pedia a cambio de estar bajo tus órdenes, las órdenes de un _niño..._ porque, lo quieras o no, aún lo eres y siempre lo serás. Esa alma tuya, deliciosa, exquisita, cuyo sabor era inigualable por el odio, el deseo en venganza, la tortura psicológica... Yo necesitaba devorar ese alma al cual mi hambre rayaba la adoración. No habría nada que quisiera más.

Sin embargo, debiste salirte con la tuya y no dejar que consiga ese placer. Esos primeros años no me importó que no hayas tenido la culpa, que no haya sido idea tuya el prohibirme que devore tu alma, la cual aún tengo su aroma embriagante en mi mente... No me importó y te culpé. Te odié. Traté de acabar con tu vida.

Pero, aun así, tú eras más rápido, más listo. ¿Más listo que un demonio mayor que tú? Si. En esos momentos, el odio me prohibía ver, me cegaba, me enviciaba con conseguir tu muerte, tu alma, ese precio por el cual debía servirte y que jamás podrías pagar. Me ganaste en cada uno de los jaques, fuiste devorando una a una las piezas que te remataban y me impediste lograr el jaque mate. Para luego darlo tú...

No tengo más que seguir en silencio tus estúpidas órdenes, porque son estúpidas. ¿Te haz vuelto bueno?¿Que ha pasado con ese Ciel Phantomhive, que pugnaba por el odio y la venganza?¿Porque ahora ayudas a todos, porque ahora das tu mano y sujetas fuerte la de aquellas que te piden ayuda que en otra ocasión no hubieras dado?

Si no lo haces por fastidiarme, no tengo otra opción lógica más que tu cerebro haya enloquecido. Pues eres un demonio, quiéralo o no, y deberías comportarte _mal_. Como todo un mal chico. Cazar almas. Destruir. Crear pavor. Lograr que el mundo este a tus pies tal como si fueras ese rey de jaque mate imposible.

Pero _no._ Tú _solo lo haces por fastidiarme._

Eres feliz de ver como sufro, ¿no?¿Eres feliz viendo como arruinas cada minuto de mi miserable existencia a tu lado? Ya van ciento veinticuatro años y si por mi fuera, tú estarías en el fondo de tu lápida en Londres, la cual dictaría tu muerte, tu trágica muerte a la débil edad de trece años. Si todo hubiera resultado mejor, si pudiera haber devorado tu alma, iría cada aniversario a aquel cementerio, a aquella lápida, limpiaría las letras y dejaría... ¿flores? No. Bueno, quizá si. O un simple comentario sarcástico a aquel humano que creyó ser más que las sombras, que la oscuridad, que la maldad.

Pero si vamos al grano, creíste ser lo que terminaste siendo... más que un demonio. Me superaste. Lo lograste. Pudiste contra mi. Y ahora no solo debo obedecer tus órdenes, si no también...

Cada vez caigo más bajo, y sé que soy una verguenza para mi especie. A cada paso que doy como tu sombra, tú solo me regalas una descarada sonrisa, como regodeandote en tu victoria, en mi sufrimiento. Avanzo como tu fiel esclavo, como lo que prometí ser y ahora solo no tiene sentido. Como tampoco tiene sentido aquella sonrisa tuya cuando caminas, como si estuvieras feliz, lo cual dudo que sea posible. ¿Pero es que acaso te hace feliz mi sufrimiento?¿Ver como me arrastro a tus pies como una miserable serpiente?¿Te ríes de mi, por arrodillarme y romper las rodillas de mis desgastados pantalones al ir detrás de ti?¿Te ríes en mi cara?

Me ordenaste que te dijera la verdad. El odio hacía ti se había ido cuando comprendí que todo era mi culpa, que el deseo por tu alma no era solo por eso, era por tu compañía, por tu persona. Me ordenaste que dijera palabra por palabra lo que me había hecho cambiar, desde aquel odio hasta aquella fingida sonrisa que nada había pasado, hasta comportarme de forma normal, como si esos años en los cuales te odié jamás hubieran pasado, jamás estuvieran. Desde que confesé aquella vergonzosa verdad, tú diste tu jaque mate, el cual desmoronó mis piezas, el cual me venció sin ritmo de revancha, el cual logró que arrastrarme en la miseria fuera el regodeo de tu sonrisa.

Ahora no sé si te odio. Jamás podré odiarte, o tal vez, tal vez si podré odiarte. ¿Será eso posible?¿Puedo odiar a quién amo?

—_Mi secreto, la verdad... le amo, Ciel Phantomhive._

—_Pues yo no._

Me regodeo en mi miseria y me arrastro bajo tu sombra desde que diste ese jaque mate a mi corazón.

* * *

_Y ahí está lo que salió de un corazón depresivo. Hasta la próxima, y gracias por leer._


End file.
